Wrestling One-Shot's
by Roberts09
Summary: Just a place where i'm going to put my one-shots with my OC. He's going to be partnered up with the women superstars. If you want any pairing, please review! Chapter 2: Christmas with a Boss
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Quinn or Becky Lynch as she is known to the WWE universe walked past WWE personnel with the ice strapped to her back as she glared at officials as they scurried away from the fiery Irish glare. She opened her locker room door and kicked the lockers as she hissed in pain from the pain. She took the ice pack from her back and felt the bruising starting to form as she felt shock waves through her back from where she landed through the table from where Bliss pushed her through. Just thinking about what happened to her made her back start to ache in pain again. She looked down to see the ice pack on the ground and she cursed silently before trying to bend down and pick the ice pack up.

"I swear I heard the trainer saying don't aggravate the injury." she heard a voice behind her and jolting upwards, she gingerly turned around to see her close friend, Matt Roberts.

Matt met Becky when they were both in NXT and always traveled together when they were on the road together, they both got drafted to Smackdown Live when the brand split happened. Matt had his long brown hair tied up in a small bun while his blue eyes looked over her with care. He was wearing red jeans with white converse and a plain black top.

"Matt." She said smiling in her Irish accent before hissing in pain and steadying herself on the lockers. Matt rushed over to her and helped her to sit on the bench.

"Seriously Becks, you gonna take it easy." Matt stated as he bent down to pick up her ice pack.

"I'm sorry you weren't the one who was chucked through a table." She said holding her back as he looked on with sympathy.

"Here." Matt said wrapping the ice pack around her back and tried to tie the ice pack so it wouldn't fall off.

"I was worried you know." Matt started as his beard tickled Becky's shoulder as she started to blush the same color as her hair.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're an amazing athlete but you looked like you landed awkwardly." Matt finished lamely as he leaned back finishing with the ice pack and scratched his head blushing slightly. Becky still had a slight blush on her face as she smiled slightly and rubbed her fingers on the palms of Matt's hands.

"Don't worry Matt, I worry about you as well" Becky said raising her eyebrows. "I don't if it was when you moonsault from a top of the ladder through a table or when you jumped off the stage through a table." Becky finished smiling as he laughed silently, both leaning back as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"You've ever thought that your last match might be the last ever?" Becky asked suddenly looking at Matt in the corner of her eyes. She knows Matt puts his body on the line in every match and has risked a major injury in most of his matches.

" Well yeah; retirement could happen at anytime, look at Bryan." Matt started referring to his general manager and close friend, Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan).

"But every match i'm gonna put my body on the line for the fans." Matt smiled at her as he put his arm around her and brought her in closer as she giggled and leaned in closer.

"How did I know you were gonna say that." Becky muttered in his chest before looking at him as he stared into her brown eyes.

"Matt, it's happening again." Matt instantly knew what she was talking about, they have had moments in the past but decided not to act on them due to them being too deep into their careers.

"Maybe we should act on them this time." Matt muttered as both of their heads moved in closer together. Their lips connected and Becky instantly knew that she had waited way too long for this feeling. Matt noticed when he ran his hand through her fiery red hair that she showered and used vanilla shampoo as Becky smiled against his lips. When he broke the kiss, she opened up her eyes and stared at Matt who tilted his head at her.

"As much as I want to continue this." He gestured between them as she giggled softly.

"We have an appearance on Talking Smack to get to." Becky groaned as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have a couple of minutes." Becky whispered as she stole a couple of more kisses as Matt laughed as he helped her up from the bench and allowed her to lean on him.

"Okay, come on lass kicker." Becky smiled against his neck as the two superstars walked out of the locker room.

 **Review and favorite please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Being a WWE superstar was everything Matt Roberts could dream of; he gets to travel the world, he gets to perform in front of thousands of fans and millions around the world on tv. The one thing that Matt could find wrong with the perfect job was the schedule. He travelled most of the year and the only time where they were really allowed time off was Christmas which was great except for international superstars like Matt Roberts. His family was from Australia and whilst planning his travel, he discovered he would only spend up to 12 hours with his family and Matt didn't want them to fly over to america where he would be working most of the time anyway, So after a long and hard decision, he decided to stay in USA and skype his family on Christmas day.

Matt was broken out of his thoughts as he heard crew members wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they just finished their last house show the day before Christmas Eve. Matt smiled weakly at the crew wishing him a good christmas before walking back to the locker room to pick up his bags. Matt entered the locker room to see his close friend, Nick Nemeth or Dolph Ziggler known to the WWE universe.

"Finally Christmas right?" Nick gestured to his packed bags smiling widely. "Two days of not having to worry about body slams or superkicks." Matt laughed weakly and walked over to his bags in his locker and began to pack his suitcase.

"I know where I'm going but have you decided where you're going?" Nick asked Matt as Matt zipped up his bag and turned around to look at Nick.

"Probably just travel to the next town and chill at the hotel." Matt shrugged his shoulders as he smiled weakly at Nick before picking up his bag and rolling over it to Nick.

"Have a good christmas mate." Matt patted Nick on the back before leaving the locker room. Matt continued to walk down the hallway as various crew members and superstars wished him a happy holidays. Matt got his phone out his pocket and was checking Twitter before colliding with someone. He looked up and saw a woman with fiery red hair and wearing black jeans and a white crop top and he already knew who it was.

"Sorry Becks." Matt apologised rubbing the back of his head as Becky Lynch smiled and waved it off.

"It's okay Matt." Becky stated before glancing at his bags. "You heading off for Christmas with the family?" Matt rolled his eyes and picked up his bag and looking at Becky again.

"Not this year unfortunately, schedule's a bit difficult to work around." Becky gasped dramatically and shook her head so hard that her hair flapped around her face.

" So you're gonna be alone?" Becky asked as Matt smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's okay, i'm gonna skype my family Christmas Day." Becky looked at Matt with sad eyes before she got a gleaming light in her eye.

"I've got an idea." Becky exclaimed excitedly before grabbing Matt's hand and pulled him along through the hallways of the arena.

"Becky, what are you doing?!" Matt exclaimed as he had trouble pulling the bag along with the lass kicker pulling him along. Becky stayed quiet as Becky pulled him along to they got to the car park and they stopped. Matt wrenched his hand from the fiery irish women and looked at the car park to see a black SUV pull in front of them as a woman with bright pink hair and white jeans and a black top.

"Mercedes!" Becky exclaimed as she went up to hug the boss as Mercedes or known as Sasha Banks to most of the world hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Becks!" Sasha smiled as she returned the hug before noticing Matt standing there shaking his head in small chuckles.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time, Roberts." Sasha teased as she looked over him, Matt started to blush around his cheeks as he remembered their small relationship when he was on Raw.

"I've missed you as well, Banks." Matt and Sasha always had this thing by calling each other by their last names, other superstars called it flirting, the two of them called it friendly banter. The two smiled at eachother for a couple of minutes just looking at each other before Becky cleared her throat as the two blushed lightly as Becky giggled softly.

"Are you ready to go, Becky?" Sasha asked as she opened up the boot of the car for Becky's bag. Becky looked between Matt and Sasha before running over to Sasha and whispered in Sasha's ear, Matt noticed Sasha look over Matt and her eyes widen as she nodded to Becky.

"Well, I better go girls; enjoy your Christmas." Matt stated as he picked up his bag and started to wheel his bag to the pick up area. Matt heard Sasha ear her throat and Matt looked over to her and Sasha jerked her head to the car.

"Bag in the car, Roberts." Matt stared at her confusingly as he shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool I'll get a lift to the hotel fron an Uber." Sasha rolled her eyes and gestured to Becky and her as Becky smiled hugely.

"No you moron, you're spending Christmas with Becky and I."

LINEBREAK

"Are you sure about this, Banks?" Matt asked nervously as he, Sasha and Becky stood in front of Sasha's house after travelling to Boston and to the Banks household.

"You'll be fine Roberts." Sasha teased as she approached the door and knocking on the door three times. Before Matt entered his friends house for the holidays, he noticed all of the christmas lights outside of the house and deduced that Sasha's family was big on Christmas. The door opened and a woman in her fifties stood there smiling before grabbing Sasha in a very motherly hug.

"My beautiful girl." She kissed Sasha's pink hair as she let go of her daughter and smiled hugely.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." Sasha blushed as her mother smiled at her and looked to Becky and Matt who were standing there awkwardly.

"Of course sorry, I just haven't seen you in a very long time." She smiled to her daughter before addressing the other two superstars.

"Becky, it's very good to see you again." Becky bounced up to her the woman and hugged her tightly as Becky oozed excitement.

"Nice to see you again ." Becky said releasing the hug and Sasha's mother looking over Matt as Matt looked on nervously between the three women.

"This boy better be better than the last one Mercedes." She said sternly as Sasha went red from embarrassment as she gestured wildly between the two of them.

"Matt and I? No he's just a friend." Sasha exclaimed as Matt nodded quickly before he too starting blushing from the innuendo that the mother said.

"Matt Roberts I presume?" Matt nodded as the mother started to smile and walk up to Matt.

"Your Mercedes's brother favourite wrestler and of course from her as well, we've heard a lot about you." Matt smiled and shook the red from his cheeks as he addressed the mother.

"Thank you for opening your house for me ." Matt stated smiling as the mother waved her hand and hugged him very motherly like.

"Nonsense, Mercedes told me and her father about your situation and we are glad that you are spending christmas with us." smiled before gesturing to the inside of the house.

"Welcome to our humble abode."

LINEBREAK

Everyone had gone to bed as Matt and Becky had finished their day of introductions with the Banks family with Matt meeting the younger brother of Sasha who was indeed a massive fan of him and Matt had the pleasure of talking to him about everything and anything WWE with him. He also met the father of the household who took an instant liking to Matt as Matt talked about his family over a Christmas Eve dinner. Matt woke up with a start as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. He can see the outline of Becky's body on the single bed of the room as she snored softly her red hair covering her face like a veil. Matt sat up from the single mattress on the floor and twisted his back to try and get the creaks out of his spine. He stood up in his black track pants and walked over to the door of the room and opening it quietly and closing it as quietly as he opened it. He walked down the hallway of the two stair house and quickly found the door to the balcony overlooking the backyard. Matt leaned on the rail as he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"Can't sleep either? Is it the bed?" He turned around to see Sasha in a black dressing gown leaning on the door before walking next to Matt looking at him concernedly.

"The bed's fine." Matt lied smiling but one look from Sasha knew that he was bullshiting.

"Okay the mattress is not great but i'm just thinking about the year." Sasha raised her eyebrows in interest as Matt looked at her and smiled.

"I made the jump from NXT to the main roster, I've met thousands of fans, i've got to meet some amazing people and I really have the dream job." Matt finished looking at sasha with his head tilted. The moonlight reflected off Sasha's skin and hair as she smiled at him and he noticed her taking a step towards him.

"Anything you regret?" Matt noticed her step closer towards him as she said that as he tried to think about the year he's had.

"There's one thing." Matt looked over Sasha's face as her lips looked approachable as she bit her lip.

"What is it?" Sasha whispered as stood on her tip-toes so her eyes could stare into his eyes, Sasha grabbed his hand and Matt looked down to see their two hands intertwined as Matt smiled softly at her.

"Letting you go." Matt muttered looking down in shame. He was the reason their relationship failed, he was to scared of commitment and decided to break things off with Sasha. Sasha used her other hand to lift Matt's head as she smiled at him before leaning in. Matt met her halfway and the two engaged in a fierce battle of passion. After a few minutes, Matt pulled back and Sasha fell in his arms as the two looked at each other lovingly.

"You know, my bed's free and it would be much more comfortable than that mattress." Sasha said suggestively as Matt chuckled and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You've really made my Christmas, you know that." Matt kissed Sasha passionately as the two walked back into the house, celebrating their first Christmas together

Fin.

 **This is a reupload of the chapter I posted yesterday. The coding of the story got messed up so here was the actual chapter with the proper coding**


End file.
